Changing view
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: For years all James Potter wanted was to marry Lily Evans one day until he is forced to marry Narcissa Black instead of Lily. Will he ever be able to fall in love with Narcissa and forget his red-haired dream or will he run away as his best friend did? James/Narcissa oneshot with a bit of James/Lily - AU


**This one-shot was written for: **

**1. ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - two sides one coin's The Cluedo Competition - **_prompts: JamesNarcissa, Remus' bed, autumn, common room_

**2. ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - autumn midnights' The Apprentice Competition - **_Phrase: "You're the most stubborn person I've ever encountered.", __Word: mischievous, __Genre: Romance, __Quote: "The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We all have light and dark within us.", __Phrase: "I thought I already told you that."_

**3.****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - Exceeds Expectations' - Camp Potter: A Challenge - **"_You say, 'Too late to start with your heart in a headlock. You know you're better than this."_ _Headlock, Imogen Heap_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Changing view

_January_

"Merlin! I thought you are different! I thought that you just want me to be happy!" a frustrated sixteen-year-old boy said angrily and flashed a scowl at his parents who didn't even flinch.

"James, my boy..." his father started, but the teenager was really angry and didn't let him continue.

"You can't decide who I'm going to marry. It's my life, not yours," he said and he was close to shouting now. His mother closed her eyes which were the exact same hazel eyes his son possessed.

"James, we just want to protect you," she pleaded.

"By ruining my life?" James' voice was dripping with sarcasm."I don't need your protection," he said slowly, emphasizing ever word.

"The war is coming, James," his father said and the boy laughed humourlessly.

"I know, _Father_," he said. "I'm not a baby, I know exactly what's going on and if you want to know I'm not going to let a stupid maniac dark wizard ruin my life," he spat and his father shot him a grieve look.

"We are purebloods; Voldemort would accept us even if we would stay natural, because of our family's name. However... My family is close to him... Narcissa seems natural, but with her part of my family behind you, you would never have a problem," his mother said and James chuckled.

"I sometimes forget that you a Black and a Slytherin, Mum, but I just realized that it is impossible. You couldn't be more like them. Dad, I just don't understand you. In all my life you told me to be who I wanted to be. You know what I want? I want to graduate Hogwarts as a proud Gryffindor and become an Auror. I want to marry Lily Evans and have _half-blood_ children with her. I want to fight against this stupid Dark Lord and be in the first row when someone ends him," James said and her turned around and left his parents there dumbfounded.

James was more than happy that the Christmas holiday ended and the next day he could go back where he was himself and not a puppet of his parents who were afraid of guy with a snake as a pet.

* * *

_February_

"Your parents?" James looked up when his best friend, Sirius started talking to you.

"Yeah, once again they wrote me a letter about the whole arranged marriage thing," he said with a grimace and his friend smiled at him sadly. James thought of Sirius as his best friend ever since they met so many years ago. However, ever since his parents told him about the marriage thing on New Year's Eve he found that he was more to him, he was his brother who could always understand him and who was in a very similar position.

"You could always run away," Sirius suggested and James shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"And what would we do mate? Would we move in with Moony's or with Wormy's family?" he asked sarcastically and Sirius frowned.

"You are right, Prongsies. I haven't thought about that," he said. "Are you really going to marry my dear cousin?" he asked and James shook his head.

"Not in a million years," he stated and Sirius looked at him.

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked and James looked down.

"I have no idea," he stated.

* * *

_March_

"Happy birthday, Prongs!" his friends said in a sing-song tone and James just grimaced.

"Mate, you should be happy. You are officially grown-up. You are off age!" Sirius said and James looked at him.

"Yeah, now I can really marry your sweet cousin," he said and Remus looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"You are grown-up, James. You don't have to do what your parents want you to do anymore," he suggested and James shook his head sadly.

"My parents are sure that it's the best for me and it's the only way they can protect me. They will do everything in their power to make me marry her. The problem is that my parents have power," he stated and his friends nodded.

"I still suggest running away, Prongs," Sirius said solemnly and James nodded with a laugh.

"The problem is, my dear friend that my parents would never even let me. They would find me and make me marry Narcissa even quicker," James stated and the boys nodded without a word. They all knew James' parents and they knew that they would actually do that.

"The situation sucks, mate, but we will find a solution, I swear," Sirius said and James smiled at his friend.

"We won't let them do anything against your will," Remus said and James was very happy he had so kind and loyal friends.

* * *

_April_

James was sitting in the Gryffindor common room and he was staring at a parchment when his friends decided to join him.

"Hey, Jamsie. What's up?" Sirius asked enthusiastically and sat down next to his best mate who didn't even seem to notice that his three friends were right next to him. Sirius smacked him and James dropped the letter.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked his friend who nodded slowly.

"What's that?" Peter asked curiously gesturing towards the parchment.

"A letter," James said emotionlessly," from Narcissa," he said and his friend raised their eyebrows.

"You are pen pal with my cousin?" Sirius asked in a disbelieving tone and James blushed.

"Of course not, you stupid... She just asked if I was alright... She seemed fairly normal. She said that she would have been happier to marry the boy she chose, but now at least she doesn't have to marry Lucius Malfoy," James stated and Sirius frowned.

"James, are you going to marry her?" Remus asked in his smooth, quiet tone and James looked down.

"I want Lily," he said softly.

"But she doesn't want you," Peter pointed out and Remus looked at him nastily. This wasn't the right moment.

"However, you would marry Narcissa for your parents," Sirius said emotionlessly and factually. He knew James and he knew that his family and his friends were the most important things for him in life. If Lily actually accepted and wanted him he would go against his parents, but without Lily...

"James, you don't have to do this if you don't want," Remus stated, but James didn't meet his eyes.

"My parents were betrothed when they were still children. Their marriage was arranged and they are still together... They are happy together," James said softly and so quietly his friends could hardly catch what he has just said.

* * *

_May_

"Will you go out with me?" James asked Lily, but she just frowned.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't date you?" she asked with a sigh and James closed his eyes. He knew what the answer was going to be, but he had to ask. He looked at the most beautiful girl he has ever met. He fixed his hazel eyes on his almond-shaped emerald ones and his soft, wavy dark red hair.

"One date, please... Just one date," he said softly. Why couldn't she understand that he wasn't the same boy as before? Lily turned away and didn't look at him.

"I'm not going out with you Potter, not now, not ever," she said and that was the moment James' life completely changed.

"Never?" he muttered and Lily turned back to him and fixed those unbelievably green eyes on him.

"Never, Potter," she stated and she left him in the common room. James sat down on the sofa and looked for the latest letter Narcissa sent her. She said that she was willing to get married with him if he was.

"You're the most stubborn person I've ever encountered," James muttered to himself.

James was very far from willing until that moment. Lily always told him that she wasn't going to go out with him, but before it just seemed a game between them. However, the circumstances and the rules of the game have changed.

He had to marry Narcissa Black. He knew his friends knew him well and that they were right. He would easily go against his parents' will if he had Lily, but without her the whole thing seemed unnecessary.

Why couldn't he just marry Narcissa? She wasn't half bad after all; at least the letters which they have exchanged recently changed James' opinion of her. Maybe he could even fall in love with her and he would be able to forget Lily.

Maybe.

* * *

_June_

"So, she is going to spend the whole summer here?" he asked softly his mother who nodded.

"Yes, just as I've told you. She is arriving tomorrow," she stated. James wasn't sure what to think about the situation. He just couldn't imagine the whole summer with Narcissa.

"My dear, cousin, here?" That was the first thing Sirius asked after James told him the news.

"As your fiancée?" his best mate asked again and James didn't answer him. "You really accept this shit, bro? You really going to marry Cissy?" he asked and James now didn't even meet his eyes. "You are crazy. What do you do if Evans changes her mind?" Sirius asked and James closed his eyes.

"She won't ever change her mind. She hates me, she clearly stated it many times before," he stated and Sirius grimaced.

"Evans seems a million times better option than Cissa," Sirius muttered.

"She can be yours," James stated and Sirius frowned.

"You really are crazy, Prongs. Do you even hear what you are saying? Why have you given up hope after years?" he asked furiously. This wasn't his best friend; no this was only the shadow of him.

"She doesn't like me. I realized I was stupid; I'm not able to make her fall in love with me. She hates me," James said and he left Sirius in his room.

Before James even realized the following day came and the girl who has been haunting him for a half year appeared. James had to admit, that Narcissa Black was a beautiful girl. She was few years older than him, she was already a woman. Her long hair was golden, her cheeks were pale and she had piercing ice blue eyes. He stared at her and he didn't even have a clue how he should react or even behave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again," he said politely and she greeted him in the same way. They stood in front of each other awkwardly.

"Hey, sweet cousin!" Sirius appeared and Narcissa forced a smile.

"Sirius, how nice to see you again," she said, but she looked at James instead of her cousin.

* * *

_July_

The following weeks have been awkward as neither Narcissa nor he knew how they should behave with each other. They usually just end up avoiding each other. It was the beginning of July when James decided that he had to solve the situation somehow. So, when he noticed the woman sitting on the bench in the shade of a big tree he approached her.

"Can I join in?" he asked and she looked up in surprise.

"Of course," she said politely and he took place next to her.

"Our parents want us to get married after my graduation," he blurted out without thinking. She looked up and fixed her blue eyes on him and nodded softly.

"Yes," she stated.

"What do you think of it?" he asked and to his surprise she met his eyes.

"I thought I already told you that, the answer I mean," she said and he nodded softly.

"I... I don't know much about you," he said and a small smile appeared in the edge of her lips.

"What do you want to know?" she asked and he looked thoughtful.

"Why don't you say no to your parents?" he asked the first question that came into his mind.

"All my life I've known that I will marry a pureblood boy, it wasn't a question. It's simple; I've grown up in the world of purebloods. My parents want me the best and if they think this is...," she said but she didn't know how to finish it, but James understood it anyways.

"You aren't half as bad as I thought you will be," he said honestly and she laughed.

"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We all have light and dark within us. I'm not a saint, you aren't either. None of us is, but I know that none of us are evil either," she stated and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Why doesn't Sirius like you?" he asked and she smiled half-heartedly.

"Sirius doesn't like anyone who doesn't see the world in the same point of view as he does. He just can't accept it that I'm loyal to my family. He thinks that everyone who doesn't hate the Black family is evil," she simply said and James nodded, after all he knew well that she was right.

"I want to get to know you," he simply stated and she smiled.

"So we are really going to do this?" she asked softly and even though she didn't clarify what she was talking about James understood her. He turned to her and looked in those unbelievably blue eyes.

"We may as well try," he said simply and she smiled.

"Then I should probably introduce myself properly. My name is Narcissa Lyra Black. I was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Slytherin house. I was a prefect, but I never became a Head Girl. I have got two sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix," she said and he laughed with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Not a Head Girl? What a shame," he said pompously and she smiled.

"I knew that you would be ashamed of me, that's why I have never mentioned it before," she said and he flashed her a smile. However, a thought came into his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at Narcissa.

"You should know something about me too. I have been in love with a girl for years," he stated and the blonde frowned. She fixed her blue eyes on me questioningly and he took a deep breath.

"Her name is Lily Evans, you may remember her. She has red hair, green eyes, Gryffindor in my year, a muggleborn. I've had a crush on her since first year, I've asked her out at least a million times... but she always said no," he stated and Narcissa nodded.

"You gave up on her, haven't you? In your first letters you were completely against the whole wedding thing," she said questioningly and he nodded softly. "You aren't sure if you will ever be able to move on, are you?" she asked and he didn't meet his eyes. "You say, 'Too late to start with your heart in a headlock. You know you're better than this," she stated, but he didn't answer.

"If things work out for us, I will marry you, I promise... I'm just not sure I will ever fall in love with you. I might be able to learn to love you, but it's... not the same," he said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said but he just shook his head with a smile on his face, a sad smile.

"It's not your fault, it's mine actually. You are a great girl," he stated and she smiled.

"You will be able to move on, I promise," she stated and James nodded softly, but he didn't really believe her.

* * *

_August_

James had to admit Narcissa was a great girl once he started to get to know her. She had a shell, a shell of a true pureblood. It was hard to get to know what she really thought. However, after a few weeks spending time with her he accepted her as a friend and slowly he started enjoying every moment he spent with her and missing her when she wasn't with him.

"You are going back to Hogwarts in no time," she stated with a sigh and James nodded. They were lying on a blanket near to the bench he first really talked with her.

"It might sound weird, but I'm going to miss you," she said softly and James chuckled and turned to her.

"It's not strange at all. I'm going to miss you too," he stated and she smiled at him. He brushed a lock of hair out of her stunning blue eyes.

"It was a great summer, wasn't it?" she asked and James smiled.

"It truly is. It's not over yet, so don't be so dramatic. Just enjoy it," he stated and she chuckled. He brushed his hand against hers and he had to admit that her skin was really soft and when he looked up her lips seemed very tempting and sweet.

Without even thinking he leaned closer to her and softly kissed her lips while playing with a blonde lock of hair. She didn't push him away as Lily would have done, no, she simply kissed him back. When they parted her eyes were glimmering and he had to admit he wasn't sure anymore if those almond-shaped emerald eyes were his favourites anymore.

"You look beautiful," he muttered and she smiled.

"You aren't half bad yourself, either," she said and he chuckled.

After that moment in the garden he was sure that he will marry her and he wasn't so sure of the whole thing being completely forced. The weeks were running and he knew that in a few days he would go back so he tried to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Less than a year," she muttered on the day before his departure and he turned to her.

"Less than a year," he agreed and she smiled.

"Aren't you afraid?" she asked softly and he frowned.

"Of what?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Of getting married. Of an arranged and forced marriage," she said and he smiled which made her frown.

"Who said anything about it being forced?" he asked and he stepped closer and captured her lips, what started out as a soft and innocent kiss quickly became something more. The kiss became passionate and James' hand without even thinking started following her curves. He pushed her against the wall, but it wasn't enough for her. She led her toward the bed she used since she got in the Potter Manor, but it was originally Remus', at least he was the one who usually used it. She tossed him to the bed and lay down next to him as well, only parting for a minute.

"Prongs, mate, are you here?" Sirius asked as he appeared in the door and he looked at the two, already half-naked participants of the room. "I take that as a yes," he stated solemnly but instead of leaving the room he stepped closer and grimaced.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" James shouted at him and Sirius frowned.

"I'm protecting my little cousin's virginity," he said very seriously and both Narcissa and James were red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'm older than you, idiot! Just get out, before I hex you!" Narcissa shouted and she stretched out to grab her wand.

"But that's Remus' bed," Sirius protested and James tossed him out of the room.

* * *

_September_

Autumn came and it meant saying good-bye.

"I can't wait to see you again," she muttered as she gave her a long kiss and he chuckled.

"I've got my ways to get in Hogsmeade. Just owl me if you can meet up," he said and she nodded solemnly.

"I will miss you," she stated and he smiled.

"That's mutual," he said and he kissed her once again.

"Lily Evans is the Head Girl, isn't she?" Narcissa asked and James didn't meet her eyes.

"I'm not sure," he stated, even though it wasn't a question with Lily's results.

"Just promise me that you won't forget what has happened between us during summer," she asked him and he nodded.

"I wouldn't be able to forget it, Cissy," he said and he pulled her closer to himself.

"I don't think that I have told you before, but... but you are important for me," she said and he smiled softly.

"That's mutual too," he stated and she nodded.

"16th June," she said and he smiled.

"It's going to be a beautiful day," he said and she smiled.

"You should go," she said, but he shook his head.

"I'm not ready to let the most beautiful girl go yet," he stated and she laughed.

* * *

_October_

"You haven't asked me out recently." James heard and he looked up. Lily was still walking next to him.

"I've changed, Lily," he stated and she nodded.

"I've noticed," she said softly."You aren't the same stuck-up brat you have been for years," she said and he smiled.

"I'm not," he agreed simply.

"I like your new self more," Lily stated and James looked at her. She was still as beautiful as ever with her wavy red hair and big green eyes, but something was different. His heart wasn't beating quicker and he could fix his eyes on her without blushing.

"I've grown up, I guess." He shrugged and Lily nodded.

"You should try again," she said softly and she stopped. James looked at her curiously after stopping himself too. The corridor was empty and dark, but he could see her shining green eyes perfectly well in the light of their wands.

"I should try what?" he asked with a frown and she laughed. Her laugh was very nice, but it didn't have the same effect either anymore.

"Asking me out, you stupid," Lily said and James didn't meet her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked lamely and she rolled her eyes.

"As I said, I like your new self. You aren't hexing Slytherins anymore for fun, you are behaving as an adult and you are generally kinder and more helpful. If you asked me out... I might as well say yes," she said with a mysterious smile. James didn't know how to answer, he was just too shocked. Did Lily Evans really just say that she would go out with him? Part of him wanted to start bouncing and shouting. However, the bigger part of him remembered the promise he gave to his beautiful blonde fiancée.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I can't," he muttered and he left Lily there dumbfounded.

* * *

_November_

"Is it true?" Lily turned to James who looked up from his book. She sat down next to him in the common room and James turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

"What is true?" he asked and Lily frowned.

"That you are going to marry Narcissa Black," she stated and her eyes gave her away. Her tone was emotionless, but a traitor tear was in the edge of her eyes. James didn't know how to tell her everything, so he simply nodded.

"You never even once mentioned that you have a girlfriend, not to mention fiancée," she said, her voice was bitter and James didn't meet her eyes.

"It's a long story," he stated and Lily fixed her fierce green eyes on him.

"I have time, Potter," she said and he frowned. She hasn't called him by his surname for months.

"It wasn't my idea, I just had to go with it," he said and Lily's eyes became lighter.

"Is it an arranged marriage?" she asked softly and James frowned, but then nodded.

"You don't want to marry her?" she asked hopefully, but he shook his head.

"I want it now," he said and the tear ran down on Lily's pale porcelain like cheek.

"You know what, Potter?! For years you were asking me out, you annoyed the hell out of me and when I start having feelings for me you just say that you marry some other girl. You know, I seriously thought that I might have fallen in love with you. I made a huge mistake," she said and she ran out of the common room. James didn't know what to do, so he didn't run after her.

A few hours later he was found by Sirius on Remus' bed.

"What the hell are you doing, mate?" Sirius asked his friend who didn't answer for a moment.

"I'm pretending I'm someone else, Remus," he said and Sirius frowned.

"Why would you do that?" he asked and James looked up.

"Because my life sucks," he stated and Sirius looked at him curiously.

"You have a girlfriend you say you love. You are the Head Boy, one of the best students without even trying, you are the Quidditch Captain, you are super popular, you have loving parents, you are the only heir to a fortune and you have three friends who would do anything for you. Yeah, I guess your life sucks," Sirius said sarcastically and James frowned.

"Lily likes me," he stated and Sirius looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked curiously.

"She said she has fallen in love with me," James stated. "And she knows about Cissa," he stated and Sirius nodded.

"What will you do, mate?" he asked and James looked at him.

"I'm not sure," he said softly.

"Do you love my cousin?" he asked and James seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I do," he stated and Sirius smiled at him.

"Then it's an easy question," Sirius said and James nodded, his friend was right. Lily wasn't the one for him, Narcissa was.

* * *

_December_

"Happy Christmas," James put his hands around her waist and she smiled.

"For you too," she said and gave a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know that this shouldn't go like this, but I must ask a question from you," James stated and he knelt down. Narcissa chuckled at his actions and smiled at him.

"What question do you have?" she asked playfully.

"At first I was sure I would never be able to love you, but I was completely wrong. You are an unbelievable girl, Cissy. You are beautiful, smart and caring. I've fallen in love with you," he said softly and looked in those piercing blue eyes.

"I love you and I want to be with you. Narcissa Black, will you marry me?" he asked and a small black box appeared in his hand.

"I've already said yes, you silly," she said with a smile.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she said and he got up and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," he stated and she nodded.

"I love you too, James," she said.


End file.
